


Good Luck, Hotshot

by another_life



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Marcus is the new hunter vanguard, Tags May Change, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_life/pseuds/another_life
Summary: Three months have passed since Cayde-6's death sparked war across the Reef. Disillusioned Guardians have strayed further from their duties to the Last City, tempted by infamy and vengeance.In a bid to restore faith in the Vanguard, Cayde's final dare has been delivered to renowned Hunters across the system; a call to leadership over the Guardians burdened by doubt.One of those recipients is Marcus Ren, a Guardian who never could back down from a challenge.
Relationships: Enoch Bast/Marcus Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Good Luck, Hotshot

Once upon a time, Marcus Ren could find solace in the iridescent wormholes crisscrossing the system. Aboard his jumpship, he’d untether his thoughts and delight in the way they sailed among the passing colors. All care for his destination would be left behind on the shore. 

But on this journey, the blinding tunnel yawning before Marcus offered nothing but cruel reminders. The Reef decimated by the flames of war, the putrid fluids that poured from mangled Scorn corpses, his friend’s faces darkened by resentment, and…

_“This one’s for any Hunter who kills me. Best guess...Marcus Ren?”_

He pulled his eyes down to where his hand hovered over his communications console. Without thinking, he’d cued up the weighty transmission he’d received just days before. So much for idle hands.

Marcus sat back, allowing Cayde-6’s tinny voice to fill the cockpit. He could almost make the late Hunter Vanguard out in the corner of his vision, lounging on the co-pilot’s chair and confiding to him over a drink.

_“OK, brace yourself for some advice, hotshot. One, know your people. Like my Nessus Scout, Quantis Rhee.”_

“Marcus.”

The Hunter started as the recording was cut short. He whipped his head around to meet the singular eye of his Ghost.  
  
“You’ve listened to this seven times already,” Didi remarked, watching her Guardian with gentle concern.

Marcus chuckled, suddenly recalling where and when he was sitting. “So few, huh? Feels like the whole thing’s been scorched into my brain by now.” Reaching out, he caressed the cherry shell he’d lovingly fashioned for his companion. 

Didi didn’t partake in his humor, a weary sigh leaving her speakers. “Marcus, I don’t think we’ve taken enough time to talk about...this.” She cast her sight down, sealing a small crack that crept up Marcus’ gauntlet. “I don’t want you to think I’m doubting you-”

“Never,” he assured her.

“Thanks...but this is will be a huge change. No more daredevil antics or harrowing expeditions. You’ll be expected to lead.”

Marcus tilted his head back, ruminating on his Ghost’s words and the hardships that had set them on this uncertain path. 

“We spent months out on the Reef, Didi. After everything I’ve seen...I just want to do right by the City, and my friends.”

“And...Cayde?” Didi asked, almost fearfully.

The Hunter swallowed thickly, but nodded, meeting her gaze once again. “Yeah, and Cayde. Dare be damned.”

Didi looked into Marcus’ eyes as they reflected the kaleidoscope shimmering beyond the windshield. She saw fear, there was no doubting that. But most of all, she saw his determination; a fire that was so uniquely _Marcus_ that she’d thought had died along with his mentor.

“But honestly?” Marcus’ lips curled into a rueful half-smile. “Listening to this message is the only thing keeping me from turning this ship around.”

With a soft laugh, the Ghost nestled herself against the crook of her Guardian’s neck. “Oh, alright. One more time for the road.” 

Together, they listened to the rest of Cayde-6’s disembodied advice, bracing themselves for the warning they knew would draw the recording to a close.

_“And three, start thinking now about what you want to do for your successor's Vanguard Dare. 'Cause trust me, kid; this gig will kill ya.”_

As the jumpship reeled back, revealing the azure globe of the Earth, Didi swore to the Traveler that she wouldn’t let it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, has this one chapter alone taken years off of my life.
> 
> I probably won't linger too long on this time period, now that Saint-14 and Season of Dawn is all the rage. But at the same time, I want to explore Drifter and his shady business with the Nine. We shall see.
> 
> Thanks for visiting!


End file.
